Ópium
by Mavischi
Summary: Harryt már évek óta nyomasztják a múltban történt szomorú események. Legalább hét éve tartó depressziójából egy vacak tévé sorozat, és kis zsibbadás űzi ki a lakásból egy frissítő esti sétára, amikor véletlenül egy új környékre bukkan.
1. Első csepp

1. fejezet

A portól megszürkült sötétítőredőny rései között, szelíd melegséggel kúsztak be a késődélután narancsszín dárdái, helyenként reflektorszerűen megvilágítva a szobában szálló porszemeket. A helyiség kopott tapétái, és a tipikusan trehány, agglegény stílusban berendezett nappali, üresen verte vissza a tévé monoton zajait. Harry egy szakadt, barna kanapén feküdt és üveges tekintettel bámulta a képernyőt. Gondolatai valahol nagyon messze jártak. Valahol, egy sok évvel ezelőtti, békésnek nem nevezhető időszakban. Amikor Dumbledore, és még sok barátja meghalt. Amikor a Roxfortot szinte a földdel tették egyenlővé. Amikor a szeme láttára öltek meg embereket. Hiába köszöntött egy új, békés korszak a varázslótársadalomra, ő továbbra is a depresszió hatalmába kerülve tengette sivár és szürke napjait.

_„Magadnak kell megtenned az első lépést a változáshoz!"_

Ez a bölcs mondatfoszlány a tévében hangzott el. Egy rongyosra ismételgetett, régi sorozat ment éppen. Harry fejében szöget ütött egy gondolat.  
><em>„- Hát jó, ha már nem csak Ron és Hermione hajtogatja ezt, ki kellene próbálni. Úgy is elzsibbadtam."<br>_Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és keresett, pár nem túl piszkos ruhadarabot. Felötlött a fejében, hogy mosnia kellene, hiszen már alig talált tiszta ruhákat.

Amikor kilépett az utcára, már beesteledett és hűvös szellő fújdogált végig az utcákon. Eleinte borzongott, majd ahogy megszokta a hideget, egyre távolabb sétált a lakásától. Átvágott az elnéptelenedett parkon, majd a játszótér közelébe érve megcélozta az egyik hintát. Már nem is emlékezett, hogy mikor ült utoljára hintában. Szórakozottan hintázni kezdett, mígnem észrevette, hogy egy kutyát sétáltató hölgy megrovón nézi őt. Elképzelte, hogy milyen hülyén nézhet ki egy huszonöt éves férfi, egy hintán, kora este, egy parkban. Ezért hát úgy döntött, tovább áll, mielőtt még más atrocitások is érnék.  
>A parkot elhagyva, a város egy olyan részére érkezett, ahol ezelőtt még nem járt. Nem is csodálkozott ezen annyira, hiszen egy olyan környéken találta magát, ahol leginkább a bűnözés, a prostitúció és a drogpiac burjánzott.<br>Ahogy a piros lámpás negyedben sétált, lépten-nyomon ajánlatokat és kétes értékű megjegyzéseket kapott a falatnyi, szinte semmit sem takaró ruhákban tetszelgő örömlányoktól, akik szinte felfalták lelki szemeikkel - a pénztárcáját.  
>Kis idő múlva megunta az obszcén környezetet, a torka is ki volt száradva, ezért úgy döntött, hogy betér az egyik night klubba, legurít egy korsó sört, és megy haza, hogy aztán tovább süppedjen poros és szakadt kanapéjába.<p>

Nem is figyelt arra, hogy éppen melyik bárba lépett be, hiszen itt egymást érték a kéjbarlangok.  
>Mikor lerendezte korának igazolását az ajtóban álló morcos kidobóknak, és átlépte a küszöböt, forró, állott levegő csapta meg az arcát, melynek súlyos izzadtság és feromon szaga volt.<br>A helyiség zsúfolásig tele volt emberekkel, akik félmeztelenre vetkőzve táncoltak, a zene gyors ritmusára, vagy a teljes homályba burkolózó szobákban élvezték alkalmi partnerük testét, de voltak, akik inkább a bárpultot vették célba.  
>Nagy levegőt vett és bevetette magát az emberáradatba a legnagyobb tömegen át, egyenesen a legelső üres bárszékig, útközben jó pár kéz megtapogatta, testének több pontját is, majd rendelt, és a magas lábú széken a pultnak háttal letámaszkodott, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye a tömeget. Először nem értette, és majdnem meg is kérdezte a csapost, hogy miért nincs itt egyelten nő sem. De a válasz hamar megfogalmazódott a fejében. Elég volt csak végig néznie az egymáshoz simuló, izzadt férfitesteket. Egy copfos, barna hajú, izmos pasi kihívóan nézett Harry szemébe, majd mutatóujját a szájába vette, hogy utána végig húzza a mellkasán, és kezét felemelve hívogatóan behajlította. Harry nagyot kortyolt a sörébe és visszafordult a pult felé, aminek a tetején észrevett egy enyhén giccsesre kivitelezett poháralátétet.<em> Papillon.<em> Ez volt a hely neve. Legalább tudta, hogy pontosan hol is tartózkodott éppen. Legurította a maradék sört, lekászálódott a bárszékről és megpróbált úgy kisétálni a helyről, hogy a lehető legkevesebbszer taperolják le.  
>Azonban nagy igyekezetében nem vette észre az előtte lévő szőke fickót, aki hirtelen elé vágott a pult mellől és nagy lendülettel meglökte.<p>

- Figyelj már, hogy mit csinálsz! – csattant fel a szöszi, és a csillogó, flitteres felsőjéről próbálta letörölgetni a ráömlött vodkát.  
>- Bocs... bocsánat, nem volt szándékos... – dadogta Harry.<br>- Sokra megyek a bocsánatoddal... – replikázott a szöszi, a bűnösre még csak rá sem nézve, majd a pult felé pillantott, szalvéta után kutatva.  
>- Malfoy? – szaladt ki Harryből a felismerés.<br>- Igen, így hív... Potter! Te meg mi a frászt keresel itt?  
>- Ezt én is kérdezhetném.<br>- Én itt dolgozom... – harapta el a szöszi a mondatot.  
>- Te? Dolgozol? Itt? Hazudsz? – értetlenkedett a sebhelyes.<br>- Ööhm... igen. Bajban volt a tulaj, és én, mint a város legdögösebb pasija kisegítettem, hogy ne kelljen bezárnia a helyet.  
>- Nem jellemző rád, hogy bárkinek is segíts. Ráadásul így...<br>- Ugyan mit tudsz te?  
>- Hát ezt például nem tudtam. De mégis, miért dolgozna ribancként Malfoyék egyetlen kis fiacskája?<br>- Pont te kérdezed? Miattad! Te tetted tönkre a családomat!  
>- Még hogy én? Ugyan, mi olyat ártottam nektek, amit ti nekem nem?<br>- Komolyan, Potter... burokban élsz vagy mi?  
>Harry nem tudott mit válaszolni erre, nyelt egyet és oldalra pillantgatva csak annyit tudott felelni: - Igen.<br>- Látszik. A ti világotokban a Kis Hőst még csak nem is érdekli, hogy mi történt azokkal, akiknek az élete miatta ment tönkre!  
>- Várj, Malfoy, miről beszélsz? – ragadta meg a szöszi karját Harry.<br>- Nincs időm arra, hogy veled szórakozzam, Potter! – rántotta el a kezét Draco – és örülnék, ha nem rontanád nekem itt az üzletet! – azzal elviharzott, faképnél hagyva a döbbent Harryt, aki csak tátogni tudott a sokkoló találkozás után.  
>Úgy döntött, hogy megiszik még egy sört, és visszasétált a bárpulthoz.<br>- Helloooo, szépfiú! - lépett mellé a korábbi copfos pasi – ne is foglalkozz Dracitóval. Ribanc a ribancok között, egy kényes kis selyemfiú.  
>- Hát, azt elhiszem – helyeselt Harry.<br>- Szóval – tért a tárgyra a copfos –, nem lenne kedved egy kicsikét eljátszadozni velem?  
>Harry ledermedt, most komolyan egy vadidegen férfi akarja elhívni őt egy kis entyem-pentyemre? Agya vadul kavargott.<br>_„- Egyszer mozdulok ki, és akkor jön Malfoy, meg az idióta szövege, hogy miattam kell cicafiúként dolgoznia, aztán itt van ez a hely, meg ez a pasi, aki azt akarja, hogy menjek vele a sötét szobába, basszus."_

- Na, mi a válaszod cicafiú? – türelmetlenkedett a copfos pasi.  
>- Legyen, mutasd az utat – szólalt meg Harry, és alkalmi szeretője után ment, bár voltak fenntartásai e téren, mert még soha sem volt férfival. Bár, az utóbbi napokban sokan mondogatták neki, hogy mozduljon ki és változzon meg. Nos, ő megadta az esélyt rá.<p>

Benn, a sötét szobában alig lehetett látni valamit. Apró, nagyon halvány spotlámpák világítottak a mennyezetről, pislákoló, homályos derengést nyújtva a kijárat felé. A falak mentén rengeteg kiszögellés és pad volt, ahová rengeteg pár, egyéjszakás partner, vagy esetleg sokemberes gruppen húzódott be, hogy az egymással való megismerkedésnek _mélyebb_ értelmet is adjanak. Harry elkerekedett szemmel, és görcsbe rándult gyomorral próbálta felfogni a körülötte folyó dolgokat, és azt, hogy hamarosan vele is valami hasonló dolog fog történni. A szobában már csak eltompulva hallatszottak a kinti zajok, teret adva a lihegéseknek, nyögéseknek, melyek forróvá és párássá tették a helyet, olyannyira, hogy már Harry is izzadni kezdett. Még felfogni sem volt ideje, hogy mi is történik, amikor a copfos hirtelen a falnak lökte és a nyelvével a szájába mászott. Harry még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, de máris a nyakát kezdték szívogatni és heves kezek rángatták le róla a pólóját, majd ezek a kezek, türelmetlenül és kíváncsian simítottak végig a hasán, hogy pár arasszal lejjebb a nadrágját fejtsék le róla.

- Nem... nem gondolod, hogy kicsit túl gyorsan tértél a lényegre? – kérdezte a copfos fickót, aki most értetlen fejjel bámult Harryre, ezt utóbbi csak sejtette, mint sem látta a sötét miatt.  
>- Kételkedsz a nyelvtudományomban? – kérdezte a copfos.<br>Harry, zavarában nem szólt, csak pirult a jótékony sötétségben. Érezte, ahogy lecsusszan a lábszárain a nadrágja, és hallotta, ahogyan az övcsat hangosan koppan a padlón, majd nemsokára az alsója is követi. Felkészült, hogy kedvenc testrészét hamarosan egy durva férfikéz és száj fogja kezelésbe venni, de feszült várakozása enyhe izgalommal teli csalódással keveredett, amikor érezte, hogy a köldökét, a hasát és az ágyéka körüli érzékeny bőrfelületet egy forró nyelv mohón ízlelgeti. Amikor két kéz markolt erősen a fenekébe, kirázta a hideg; végigfutott a testén, a gerincében csiklandozó érzés támadt és a mellbimbói megkeményedtek, úgy, ahogy egy bizonyos másik testrésze is – bár anélkül, hogy egyelőre egy ujjal sem nyúltak hozzá.

- Kérlek... – nyögte Harry. – ne kínozz már...  
>- Nyugi cicus, ne légy türelmetlen, most én játszom – mondta alig hallhatóan a copfos, aki ez után még legalább vagy tíz percig csak újdonsült játékszere, combjaival, hasával és kemény mellbimbóinak stimulálásával foglalkozott, és persze azzal, hogy minél tovább húzza Harry agyát. Majd amikor már ő is megunta, nyelve hegyével végig nyalt a vágyakozástól kőkeményre duzzadt testrészen, mire Harry egészen halkan felnyögött. Ezek után, már nem tudta türtőztetni magát, megragadta a copfos pasi fejét és egy türelmetlen mozdulattal annak szájába <em>kényszerítette magát<em>. A copfos ezért bosszúból a körmeit tövig Harry fenekébe mélyesztette, aki ettől kissé összerándult.  
>Majd egy jó ideig csak egymással foglalkozott az alkalmi páros.<p>

Draco még mindig a Harryvel való találkozás miatt füstölgött magában. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy pont arra a helyre kellett, annak a személynek jönnie, aki miatt idekényszerült.  
>Bosszantotta a tény, hogy az a pöffeszkedő Potter ilyen helyzetben találkozott vele, és most majd biztosan elmeséli annak az idióta Weasleynek és a sárvérű barátnőjének. Muszáj volt lenyugtatnia magát, mert egy félórán belül ő lépett színpadra a legújabb vetkőzőszámával. Kért a bárban egy rövidet, majd gyorsan lehúzta, és elsétált a sötét szoba felé. Hátha le tudja hűteni magát egy gyors menettel. Ahogy a mély félhomályban sétálgatott és nézegette a kéjelgőket, megakadt a szeme egy ismerős arcon. Pont azon a túlzottan is ismerős arcon, aki miatt sikeresen felhúzta magát, és aki előtt most az az ember térdepel, akit egészen eddig a <em>pasijának<em> tartott. Hirtelen fellángoló dühében csak annyit tehetett, hogy inkább kiviharzott a helyiségből és bezárkózott az öltözőbe. Tudta, hogy ha jelenetet rendez, kirúghatják, és nem hagyta volna meg azt az örömöt annak az önelégült _kis hősnek, _hogy még itt is keresztbe tegyen neki. Nagyot sóhajtott, és fejét a sminkasztalon heverő tollboába fúrta. Undorodott ettől a helyzettől, undorodott ettől az életmódtól, és legfőképpen undorodott saját magától. Bezzeg a régi időkben nem hagyta volna csak úgy szó nélkül... de ez is kinek a hibája? Csakis annak a büdös Potternek.

Hermione álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyban. Gyötörte a bűntudat, hogy már legalább két hete teljesen kisajátította Ront és emiatt valószínűleg Harryt a kanapéba süppedve emészti a depresszió. Önmarcangolása egészen addig mardosta a lelkét, mígnem felébresztette a tátott szájjal alvó Ront.  
>- Mih... mivanh? – kérdezte a kócos fiú, nagyot ásítva – rosszat... álhhhhhmmmodtál?<br>- Figyelj, mi lenne, ha egy kis időre, csak egy pár hétre hazamennél Harryhez. Napok óta csak telefonon beszéltetek. Szerintem nagyon rosszul érezheti magát, közben mi meg csak itt enyelgünk. 

**

Harry épp ekkor élvezett a copfos srác ajkai közé, aki most arccal a falnak fordította őt, és csípőjét hátrahúzva a maga örömét követelte.  
>- Figyelj, ha szeretnéd, szívesen leszoplak, de igazán nem szeretném, ha <em>erre<em> sor kerülne.  
>- Csak nem izgulsz... áááh, értem én... most csinálod először? Milyen édes kis szüzike...<br>- Nem vagyok szüzike... – jelentette ki, kissé sértődötten Harry.  
>- Akkor bármi is vagy, garantálom, hogy ezek után nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom...<br>- Akkor legalább húzzál gumit... nem akarok semmit sem elkapni...  
>A copfos kiröhögte Harry naivitását.<br>- Nyugi, én se tőled...

**

- Figyelj, szívem... – paskolta meg sután Hermione fejét Ron – szerintem Harry most éppen egyáltalán nem depizik, valószínűleg – itt az órára nézett – ilyenkor már ő is hét méter mélyen alszik.  
>- De hát egész nap csak azt csinálja! – akadékoskodott Hermione, ezt Ron egy fáradt ásítással nyugtázta, majd hozzátette.<br>- A semmittevés fáraszt el a legjobban... és ezt tapasztalatból mondom. És most próbálj meg aludni te is.  
>Hermione egy sértődött fújással jelezte, hogy nem ért egyet Ronnal, aki ezt célzásnak vette.<br>- De ha valami máshoz lenne inkább kedved... – kezdte felélénkülten, kezével a lány pólója alatt matatva.  
>- Jó éjszakát! – fordult el Hermione, miközben a nyakáig húzta a paplant.<br>- Neked is... – mormogta csalódottan Ron.

**

Harry azon az éjjelen remegő lábakkal próbált hazasétálni, hátsója úgy sajgott, mint amikor legutóbb kijött az aranyere - ha nem jobban. És volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez így is volt.  
>Nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes lesz ilyen állapotban hazamenni, hiszen a copfossal való kis afférja után megittak nem kevés mennyiségű alkoholt. Amikor a parkba ért, úgy döntött leül egy kicsit az egyik padra, de amikor ezt megtette, kellemetlen érzés nyilallt belé.<br>_„- Azt hiszem, ledőlök itt egy kicsikét"_ – morfondírozott magában, és reménykedett, hogy reggel nem a járőrök fogják ébreszteni.


	2. Második csepp

Éppen csak két hét telt el azóta, hogy Harry, azon az ominózus éjjelen, egy Papillon nevű melegbárban kötött ki, és túlzottan is felkavaró dolgok érték őt pár óra leforgása alatt. Bár, már egyéb, hátulról jövő fájdalmai teljesen megszűntek, és a vélhetőleg enyhe alkohol mérgezéséből is kijózanodott, volt valami, amit egyáltalán nem tudott kiverni a fejéből. Valami, ami újabb kétségek mázsás súlyát tették a vállaira. A Dracóval történt találkozása óta érezte, és nem nagyon akart eltűnni.

_„Te tetted tönkre a családomat!"  
>„...a Kis Hőst még csak nem is érdekli, hogy mi történt azokkal, akiknek az élete miatta ment tönkre!"<em>

Draco szavai ide-oda verdestek a fejében. Mégis... mire célozhatott ezzel? Kinek tette tönkre az életét azzal, hogy megszabadította a világot egy olyan alaktól, mint Voldemort?  
>Inkább azokra kellene gondolni, akik miatta, és a Halálfalói miatt szenvedtek.<p>

- Harry – hallatszott Ron hangja az egyik helyiségből tompán – megértem, hogy lusta vagy mosni, de azért a vécét igazán lehúzhatnád magad után!  
>De Harry nem mozdult. Sőt, még csak nem is hallotta barátja szemrehányásait. A tévé sötét képernyőjére bámult, és azon gondolkodott, hogy az óta vajon mi történhetett Malfoyjal.<p>

- Harry! – lebegett be a képbe Ron türelmetlen arca – Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?  
>- Őhm... bocsi, mondtál valamit? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.<br>- Csak azt, hogy nem élhetsz egy ilyen szemétdomb közepén! Nézz körül – mutatott körbe a rendetlen nappalin – ez még nekem is sok – vonta fel szemöldökét.  
>A kócos Potter, könyökére támaszkodva nézett körbe a lakásban.<br>- Igazad van... azt hiszem, valamelyik nap, majd leviszem a szemetet...  
>- Hagyd csak – legyintett Ron – azt már levittem, de örülnék, ha segítenél, mert az egy dolog, hogy egy ideig még én is itt lakom, de ha Hermione ezt holnap meglátja, nem csak téged fog megátkozni...<br>Harry felkapta a fejét.  
>- Mi az, hogy <em>egy ideig<em>, és hogy Hermione _ide_ jön?  
>- Hátttőőőő – kezdett heves tarkóvakargatásba Ron – egyrészt azért jön, hogy meglátogasson, másrészt pedig azért, hogy <em>az egy ideigről<em> beszéljen... jünk... – fejezte be sután.  
>- Ron! Ugye nem azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy...<br>- Figyelj, nem kell, hogy túl nagy rend legyen, de legalább a durvább dolgokat tüntessük el, amíg nem késő! – vágott közbe, az egyre idegesebb Ron.  
>Harry jónak látta, ha nem firtatja tovább a dolgot, ugyanis sejtette, ha továbbkérdezősködne, barátja nem tudna jól kijönni a dologból.<p>

Este nyolcra, már majdnem befejezték a takarítást, de mint ahogy a férfiak többségére jellemző, csak a nagyját tüntették el; a mosatlan edények, a szeméthalmok, a több kupacnyi szennyes, az üres sörös dobozok és vodkás üvegek, na és a romlott dolgok kiszortírozása a hűtőből. Igen csak nagy munka volt, mivel félóránként meg kellett pihenni egy kis sör mellett.  
>De viszont a kanapét – aminek már jó felismerhető, Harry formájú bemélyedése volt, elfejeltették kiporolni a sok szösztől, a fekve elfogyasztott szendvicsek morzsájától és egyéb meghatározhatatlan eredetű kosztól. A lépésenként porzó szőnyeg, valójában már nem is tűnt fel nekik, úgy ahogy az sem, hogy a mennyezeten, a sarkokban, kifejlett pókháló rendszerek alakultak ki.<p>

- És mikor jön Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, majd nagyot csuklott.  
>- Valamikor három körül... – válaszolt Ron, a szavakat kissé furcsán formálva.<br>- Háromkor? Minek jön ide az éjszaka közepén?  
>- Nem éjjel jön... hanem... hikk... tőcccsé' még Harry – nyújtotta üres poharát Ron – hanem holnap délután.<br>- Háromkor – tette hozzá Harry.  
>- Háromkor – helyeselt Ron, majd belekortyolt a sörébe.<p>

**

Másnaposan köszöntött rájuk a kora délelőtt, és Ron szentségelve dörzsölgette a lábujjait, mivel az egyensúlyérzékét még nem sikerült teljesen visszanyernie, és ennek következtében a legelső szembe jövő bútordarabba belerúgott. A hangra Harry is felébredt, majd ahogy megpróbált felülni, heves fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe.  
>- Basszus, Ron... mi az istent csináltunk mi tegnap?<br>- Ittunk. Sokat.  
>- Aham, és mikor hánytad le a falat? – érdeklődött Potter, amikor az émelygés ellenére sikerült feltápászkodnia.<br>- Miről beszélsz, Harry? Én nem hánytam le a falat! Emlékeznék rá, ha lehánytam volna... – majd abba az irányba pillantott, amerre barátja ujja mutatott – és miből gondolod, hogy én hánytam le? – Harry ezúttal Ron foltos pólójára mutatott. – Az ki van csukva Harry! Szerintem te okádtad le a falat, majd aztán engem is...  
>Harrynek nem volt ereje vitatkozni fafejű barátjával, ezért inkább bezárkózott a fürdőbe, hogy egy józanító, hideg zuhanyt vegyen.<p>

Az előző esti üres sörösüvegeket eltűntették, majd a falat próbálták tisztára bűvölni - kevés sikerrel. Ezen kívül eseménytelenül, fejfájósan telt el a nap. Majd háromkor, megérkezett Hermione is, aki szóvá tette, hogy miért nincs kitakarítva, és különben is, miféle szag terjeng a lakásban.  
>- Hányás... – kezdte Harry.<br>- Ágyás! – javította ki társát túlharsogva Ron.  
>- Miféle ágyás? – húzta össze szemöldökét Hermione.<br>- Öhm... virág... ágyás...  
>- Virágágyás? Ez minden, csak nem virág... – fintorgott a lány.<br>- A szomszéd ültette, valami trópusi növény lehet...  
>- Aham – Hermione szemlátomást nem akarta elhinni ezt a mesét – értem, trópusi növény, amikor mi mérsékelt éghajlati övben vagyunk...<br>- Hát, tudod...  
>- Legalább az erkélyajtót nyissátok ki.<br>- Várj! – ugrott elé Ron – Nem akarsz nekünk valami kaját csinálni?  
>- Mi van az erkélyen, Ron? – kérdezte gyanakvó hangon Hermione.<br>- Nincs semmi, de tudod, az a növény átlóg a szomszédtól, és igen ronda látvány... húsevőfajta, mi sem szoktuk kinyitni az ablakot, félünk, hogy bejön és megesz minket. Ugye Harry? – nézett segélykérően barátjára.  
>- Igen, ronda egy gyom, gyakran portyázik az erkélyünkön.<br>Hermione döbbent arccal, hitetlenkedve fordult inkább a konyha felé, majd mikor biztonságos távolságba került, Harry Ronhoz fordult.  
>- Mi van az erkélyen?<br>- Tele van rókázva.  
>- És miért nem tűntetted el?<br>- Nem találom a pálcám – vakargatta meg idegesen állát Ron.

Mire Hermione elkészült a fiúknak gyártott harapnivalóval, és a mosogatással, lassan szürkülni kezdett, majd amikor végre nem kellett semmi miatt sem bosszankodnia, és mindhárman végre együtt voltak, előhozta, azt, amiért eredetileg jött.

- Szóval, lenne valami, amiről beszélni szeretnénk veled, Harry – kezdett bele mondandójába nagy nehezen.  
>- Igen, tudom, Ron említette.<br>- Arról lenne szó, hogy Ron megkérte a kezemet és összeköltözünk.  
>- Hát... gratulálok, sok boldogságot, meg ilyenek. Remélem, majd meghívtok engem is az esküvőre.<br>- Persze, hogy meghívunk, de... ez egy kicsit sem zavar téged?  
>- Hermione! – csattant fel Harry – Nem kell örökösen azon aggódnod, hogy mi van velem, jól vagyok... tényleg. És én csak örülök, hogy ilyen jól kijöttök egymással.<br>- Biztos?  
>- Biztos.<br>Miután Hermione és Ron, úgy döntöttek, hogy késő van már haza menni, Harrynél szállásolták el magukat, Ron szobájában.

**

Nehéz, fülledt volt az éjszakai levegő, és Harry sehogy sem tudott elaludni. Egy frissítő, hideg zuhany után úgy határozott, hogy tesz egy sétát a környéken.  
>Először még fel sem tűnt neki, majd ahogy egyre közeledett, eszébe jutott, hogy <em>akkor is, <em>ezen az úton jött.  
>Eleinte megfordult a fejében az is, hogy inkább másfelé fordul, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy nem megy haza, amíg Ron és Hermione ott vannak, így hát emlékezettből próbált meg eljutni a Papillonba.<br>Pár perc séta után oda is ért, a biztonsági ember most is kirívóan mogorva volt, majd ahogy belépett, mintha egy kicsit elszakadt volna a kinti világ gondjaitól.  
>Most is egyenesen a bárpulthoz igyekezett, majd leült, rendelt és várt. De azt nem tudta, hogy mire. A válasz hamarosan megérkezett, egy gúnyos, csípős megjegyzés formájában.<p>

- Nocsak, Potter, megint itt? A kis hőst olyan sokra tartják, hogy ide menekül a rajongói elől?  
>- Fogd be, Malfoy!<br>- Csak nem fenyegetsz?  
>- Figyelj, nem azért jöttem, hogy az idióta szövegedet hallgassam.<br>- Akkor miért? Csak nem azért, hogy kikezdj mások pasijával?  
>- Te meg mi a jó francról beszélsz? – fordult idegesen a szöszi felé.<br>- Oh, hát már nem is emlékszel a múltkori numerádra?  
>- A copfosra? De igen, emlékszem, és akkor mi van?<br>- Az van, hogy Jet az enyém! És ha még egyszer meglátlak körülötte, nem garantálom, hogy sértetlenül mész el innen! – fenyegetőzött Draco.  
>- Mi van? Te most féltékeny vagy?<br>- Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem szeretem, ha mások megkörnyékezik, azt, ami az enyém – húzta össze a szemeit Draco.  
>Harry most már felvette kesztyűt, iszonyatosan irritálta Malfoy önelégült szövege.<br>- Nem kellett megkörnyékezni, jött ő magától is, szerintem marhára nincs megelégedve a „gazdájával", ha máshoz szökik.  
>- Fogadjunk, Potter?<br>- Fogadjunk. Mi a tét?  
>- Hm... talán az, hogy kit választ!<br>- Rendben, és mit kapok, ha nyerek?  
>- Ha te nyersz, azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz – felelt a szöszi – de csak ma! – tette hozzá.<br>- Felőlem... – vonta meg a vállát Harry.  
>- De ha veszítesz – morfondírozott Harry büntetésén Draco – azt majd meglátjuk...<p>

Jet csak egy jó óra múlva érkezett meg, és rögtön tudta, hogy az emeleten kell keresnie Dracót, aki ezúttal nem volt egyedül.  
>- Nem vártam, hogy rögtön ketten is fogadnak, azt hiszem, kellemes éjszakának nézünk elébe! – vigyorgott Jet hol Harryre, hol Dracóra pillantva.<br>- Arról ne is álmodj! – vágta rá egyből a szöszi – Válassz! Vagy én, vagy Harry!  
>- Áh, szóval Harrynek hívnak... – méregette az említettet Jet, miközben közel húzódva hozzá, észrevétlenül végigsimított annak ágyékán, amitől Harrynek enyhe görcsbe rándult a gyomra.<br>- Semmi flörtölgetés! Térjünk a tárgyra, kit választasz? – sürgette Dracó.  
>- Nem is tudom – simogatta az állát Jet – Dracó tüzessége bármelyik pasit übereli, de Harry ártatlansága is nagyon vonzó... nagyon is. - Dracó sértődötten fordította el a fejét, majd Jet folytatta. – De ha választani kell kettőtök között, akkor Dracót választom, mert azért mégiscsak ő az én kis Dracitóm.<br>Harry csalódottan dőlt a falnak, Draco pedig fölényesen állt elé.  
>- Nem győzhetsz ellenem, Potter! Most már te is beláthatod, hogy én vagyok a jobb!<br>- Hát, ha neked ez dicsőség, hogy kurvulásban jobb vagy, nem fogok a sikereid elébe állni.  
>- Most megdöglesz, Potter! – lendítette öklét Draco, de még épp időben kapta fel a derekánál fogva Jet.<br>- Jól van kislányok, nem kell egymás haját tépni! Le lehet rendezni másképp is.  
>Draco addig kapálózott, amíg Jet le nem tette, majd a haját igazgatva Harryhez fordult.<br>- Jól van, Potter, fogadtunk és vesztettél. Egy óra múlva, egy emelettel feljebb, a hetesben. És készítsd azt a vastag tárcádat, mert te fizetsz! – azzal elviharzott, faképnél hagyva a döbbent Harryt. Jet utólag még visszafordult, és sokat ígérő mosollyal integetett.  
>- Majd még találkozunk! – suttogta Harrynek.<p>

Nehezen telt az az egy óra, és Harry nem győzte elhajtani maga körül a rápályázókat.  
>Fogytak a sörök, és Harry józansága is kezdett elillanni, majd mikor végül negyed nyolckor rápillantott az órájára, szinte futólépésben igyekezett a második emeletre.<br>A hetes szobánál megállt és bekopogott, az ajtó hamarosan ki is nyílt és Malfoy önelégült arccal fogadta.  
>- Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy a híres Potter megfutamodott.<br>- Mindenki önmagából indul ki, Draco, de azért ne hasonlíts magadhoz.  
>- Csak nem megsértettem ő Potterségét?<br>- Fogd be... – legyintett Harry, majd a szobába lépve az ágy szélére huppant, ahol Draco is ücsörgött – nincs kedvem a baromságaidat hallgatni.  
>Draco csak sértődötten ciccegett.<br>- És mi hajtott pont ide téged? – kérdezte mindenféle gúnyt mellőzve hangjából. Harry úgy válaszolt, hogy még a szemeit sem nyitotta ki.  
>- Ron és Hermione.<br>- Ki lettél dobva? – vigyorodott el a szöszi.  
>- Nem egészen... de hosszú sztori, szóval lényegtelen.<br>- Van időnk.  
>- Mi van veled, hogy ennyire érdekel, hogy mi van velem és a barátaimmal?<br>- Csak jó volt végre látni egy ismerős arcot – válaszolt az egyik párna bojtját piszkálva Malfoy - akármennyire is utállak – tette hozzá gyorsan.  
>Harry nagyot sóhajtott, majd elkezdett mesélni.<br>- Mint már említettem, a barátaim most a lakásomban vannak és ezért jöttem el otthonról. Össze akarnak költözni, meg házasodni, meg mit tudom én...  
>- Féltékeny vagy Weasleyre, mert neki jutott a csaj?<br>- Gondolkozz már el néha, mielőtt hülyeségeket beszélsz... de amúgy... először én is azt hittem.  
>- Aztán?<br>- Aztán rájöttem, hogy csak azért zavar, mert a két legjobb barátom jött össze, hogy pont ők ketten... egymással. Engem pedig majd szépen elfelejtenek, pedig mindig hozzám jöttek, ha összevesztek.  
>- Tipikus mellőzött hős-szindróma. A kis Potter nem tudja megemészteni, hogy most már nem ő áll a rivaldafényben. De amúgy tisztán látszik, hogy bele vagy esve a kis sárvé... szóval Grangerbe.<br>- Szerinted, ha így lenne, mit keresnék _itt_?  
>A beálló kínos csendet Dracó törte meg, azzal, hogy elővett az ágy melletti ki szekrényből egy furcsa üvegvázaszerű tárgyat.<br>- Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy tudom, mit tudnám csillapítani a depressziódat?  
>- Azt, hogy tök hülye vagy.<br>- De csak utánad. Nekem bevált és jó cucc.  
>- Te most valamilyen drogot akarsz eladni nekem? – döbbent le Harry.<br>- Hát... – húzta el a szót Draco – mondhatjuk úgy is.  
>- Kösz nem kérek belőle... – kezdte Harry, de Draco félbeszakította.<br>- Állítsd már le magadban azt a rohadtul idegesítő jó fiúskodást. Csak azért, mert ellentétes oldalon álltunk, nem vagyok tök hülye. Bizton állíthatom, hogy nem fog ártani, ha egyszer jól beszívsz, és kizárod a külvilágot.  
>Harry szóhoz sem jutott, nem bízott Malfoyban egy kicsit sem, lehetséges volt, hogy valami mérget próbál rá tukmálni, hogy eltegye lába alól, vagy az is lehet, hogy amíg ki van ütve, rá küld egy Adavát. Végülis belement a dologba, úgy gondolkodott, hogy neki már nincs veszteni valója. Kíváncsian figyelte Draco ügyködését, amíg előkészítette az apró, réz ópiumpipát, majd mikor végzett, oda nyújtotta Harrynek.<br>- Tessék, szívjál belőle.  
>Harry először ügyetlenül, tétován tartotta az apró, ékszerszerű, szépen megmunkált eszközt, melynek díszes szárán egy smaragd szemű kígyó tekergett.<br>Az első szippantás kicsit furcsa volt, a könnyű füst enyhe kesernyés utóízt hagyott a szájában, majd valami lágyan kavarogni kezdett a fejében. Nyugtató puhaság áradt szét a végtagjaiban, mintha nem lennének csontjai és bármelyik pillanatban lebegni kezdene a szobában. A furcsa érzéstől eltekintve elméje többnyire tiszta maradt, és meglepődve nézett Dracóra, amikor az kivette kezéből a pipát és bele szívott.  
>- Direkt használtam egy gyengébb szert. Ilyen hígításban orvosi célokra is használják. Valójában az enyhe fájdalomcsillapító hatása egy kicsit ellazít. és erős agyalásra készteti az embert.<br>- Akkor miért adtad nekem ezt? Hiszen pont, hogy nem akarok gondolkodni.  
>Draco csak mosolyogva legyintett, majd meg látod, hogy nem olyan rossz az.<p>

Harry nem tudott attól az érzéstől, hogy valamiért teljesen nyugodt és nem nyomasztja az, ami az elmúlt napokban. Ez nem az ópium hatása volt, ezt már előtte is érezte. De vajon mikor? Valamikor akkor kezdődhetett, amikor összefutott Dracóval, nem tudta, hogy miért pont ő, hiszen ősellenségek voltak, de lehetséges, hogy pont ezért; amikor a barátai magára akarják hagyni, az egyik legjobban utált személy társaságában tud végre teljesen kikapcsolódni.  
>Ez a rövid kis eszmefuttatás Harry agyában, egyszerre tartott rövid ideig és húzódott el a végtelenségig. Valójában mindössze egy órán keresztül feküdt az ágyon Draco társaságában.<br>Megmagyarázhatatlan érzés, csak az tudja elképzelni, aki már megélte, és Harry pontosan ezt tette.  
>Dracó viszont ebben az egy órában borzasztóan unta magát, magazinokat olvasott, fésülgette a haját, papírdarabokat gyújtogatott egy aranyszínű Zippo gyújtóval, majd mikor már abból is kifogyott a szufla, megpróbálta felrázni Harryt az elmélkedésből, de mivel az nem reagált túlzottan, feszülten simított végig szőke haján.<br>- A fenébe is, Potter! Nem ücsöröghetek itt egész éjjel, nekem még dolgom lenne.  
>Majd hirtelen ötlete, hogy megkeresi a tárcáját és elveszi azt, ami neki jár – pontosabban azt az összeget, amit az <em>ügyfelei<em> szoktak rendszerint kifizetni neki, ha esetleg többet is akarnak a taperolásnál – legalább ötven fontot. De legyen száz, mert Potterről van szó, ő úgyis _vastag_, még ha nem is néz ki annak.  
>Amikor megtalálta a tárcáját, csalódottan húzta el a száját, ugyanis mindössze nyolc knútot és egy galleont talált benne. A varázslóvilág pénze. De ebben a világban ez nem ér semmit. El is felejtette, hogy Pottert kitüntették, nem pedig kitoloncolták, így valószínűleg nem a mugli boltokban vásárol. Tűnődve forgatta az ujjai közt a kis érméket, rég volt már ilyen a kezében, még valamikor azelőtt, hogy kimondták rá az ítéletet.<br>Ekkor Harry hirtelen megragadta Draco karját, aki kábé szívrohamot kapott.  
>- Baszd meg, Potter! – kapta el a kezét.<br>- Pontosan azt teszem – duruzsolta Harry, majd magára rántotta Dracót és a hajába túrva magához húzta a fejét és megcsókolta. A szöszi eleinte tiltakozott, megpróbálta eltaszítani Pottert, de valami halvány, titokzatos érzés által vezérelve egyre jobban hagyta magát, míg végül egymás ajkaira tapadva össze nem gabalyodtak az ágyban. 


End file.
